


Temptations

by ReireiKing



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Graphic Description, Post-Condescension, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReireiKing/pseuds/ReireiKing
Summary: It had altered, just as you had hoped. You had managed to save him, to pull forth the smallest piece of his past that you were able to cling to.Now he had to readjust, as did you, to the world you could make for yourselves.-Which, to your dismay might be a bit harder then initially thought thanks to your companions.





	1. Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> As my beta-non-beta-just as thirsty friend said:  
(im losing my mind dslfjkgnbdjsl;fng jlf)  
-  
{No editor other then myself, let me know if you spot mistakes!}  
-  
It initially came from a prompt of "PDA" and spiraled out of control.  
"In the past, our past, we were too busy trying to save everyone. Now that you are saved, I won't let it happen again. My attention will be fully on you."

_“Please try to understand.” You reach for him, the world ablaze around you. There wasn’t much time left yet he stood motionless before you. His eyes were heavy, not the full of life ones you grew to knew. It was his duty, he was choosing his path over you. “Hades-”_

“**Don’t you understand?! Run you fool!**” His shouts pierce throughout your body, sidestepping his onslaught and pushing him down, further and further, trying to break him out of his misconceptions. You could feel the temperament now, his words being broken by his ambition and his true self. No one would go so far, do so many horrible things- you knew this. Even if you couldn’t explain it to anyone else, _you knew this_. You had regained some memories, just a slight bit enough to remember another part of him. Private moments between him and you, ones that made it hard to focus during this time. Your mind was made up and you were going to save him, this time you promised yourself, you would find a way.

It was a week or so since the final battle. Your comrades had paraded you back home, well your home here in the first and celebrated. It was supposed to be a joyous time, but you felt it was finally time to reveal what has been eating you up inside. You made your way towards the Exarch's tower and stepped in, glancing around to make sure no one else was around. 

“G’raha.” Slowly you made your presence known and walked up to him. You saw his surprise before he faced you, as his ears twitched. Although when looking at your fidgeting figure, he took a step closer. 

“Is everything alright?” His voice was overlayed with concern. When you had made up your mind to come here you didn't exactly think of what to say or how to even begin. 

“Oh, everything is fine.” The voice came from behind you. You sighed, feeling a slight relief at the ascians company. “Is it such a surprise?” With your newfound powers you could feel the aetheric battle happening before either one of them took a step. It made you wonder what exactly you’ve been missing out on and embarrassingly enough, what Y’shtola must deal with daily. “You look in shock dear boy.” Emet took a few steps closer, this time leaning on your shoulder as he talked with the now looming Exarch.

  
“Shock is one word, for it. If I remember correctly, we killed you.”

  
“Abo-” You tried speaking but were shushed by a gloved hand over your mouth. You flushed deeply and looked up towards his face but his eyes weren’t locked onto yours. Emet pressed himself closer to you, letting his other arm fall over your other shoulder so he now fully slouched onto your back. You could feel his grin rather than see it.

“Ah yes, so I suppose then you have not been informed of what _your dear hero_ has done?” Finally you reached up and removed his hand from over your face and tried shrugging him off but he refused to budge. You sighed and gave up, turning to look over at the Exarch, who was for all his measure, still maintaining himself despite this odd scene.

  
“Let me explain G’raha.” You began.

> _Oh, speaking on a first name basis?_

The words reach out into your mind but you shush them as best you can. While Emet held a connection to you, allowing his thoughts to travel, you had yet to master it and could do nothing more but avoid the voice in your head.

“I..when we fought, something changed within me. I’m sure you see it too.” At this you put a hand over your chest and held out your other one, letting a small sphere form. It was the same brightness of the weapon that you formed during the battle but in a much smaller size. “I realized then that I also belong here.” You felt Emet’s arms wrap around you, above your chest. “That I was also once..” G’raha sighed and let his shoulders drop, his ears falling almost flat on his head. He looked utterly defeated.

“I’ve known this as well, since the summoning.” You heard a small laugh from above you and wished that Emet would stop focusing all his time to embarrass you lately. “But I’ve been trying to ignore it.” He turned just slightly, looking at the crystal plane behind him for a few moments. “I’ve seen much of the world through a veiled time-” Another scoff from above, this time you dig your elbow into him which offered a playful aetherical pull within you. 

> _Avoiding my touches? I could be more bold._

His voice reached and you felt yourself become flustered. Again, you tried to ignore it. “And am keenly aware of beings such as..” G’raha stopped for a moment, trying to think of the proper way to speak.

“You can just say old.” Emet interjected- making you stifle a laugh when the Exarchs face became pained.

“I suppose we all are quite old now, aren’t we.” You let your laugh linger, just glad to have something- anything break the tension in the room. Feeling a little bit more confident, you rest your head on one of the arms encased over you.

“G’raha, I just- I didn’t know how to speak of the scions about this but surely you can...speak to them for me. Please.” You watched him smile softly but he shook his head.

“I cannot. You must be the one who tells them, it is your right.” You sighed and felt Emet loosen his grip, letting you regain your full movement.

“Alright let’s get going then-” He was about to snap his fingers, encasing you both into darkness but quickly you grabbed him and stopped it from happening.

“Wait!” Emet seemed confused but allowed you to do as you wished. Turning back to the Exarch you braced yourself for the real reason you came here. “There’s just a bit more I have to say. I- well I’m sure you are aware, as we discussed _am old_ but-” The aetheric pull on you was begging to leave, but you pushed your own back to silence his impatience. “I also was, and still am-”

“My lover, yes yes. Can we please get going.” You turned around and resisted the urge to slap Emet across the face but instead dragged your hands down your own.

“**Must** you be like this.”

“It’s boring, we said what we had to.”

“I wasn’t **finished**.”

“And if I let you ramble on? We’d be here for hours with the pace you have.”

“I had thought that was _the ascians_ special ability.”

“Just because Lahabrea had a way with words does not mea-”

A clearing of throat made you remember where you were. Lately when alone you had done nothing more then speak back and fourth between the two of you, words and thoughts never seemed to stop. You turn to the now flustered face of G’raha.

“I...had assumed that when he was holding onto you..earlier.” His face flushed and his ears twitched slightly. “And your aether ...is strongly _corrupted_ by his.” This time it was your turn to stare shocked towards Emet, who merely shrugged and smirked.

“There may be some- side effects of certain actions.” You could do nothing but stare mortified until G’raha spoke up once again.

“What do you plan to do?” You closed your eyes and thought for a few moments.

“If possible, I’d like to be able to be free.” You spoke not for yourself but for Emet, who you knew would never speak up about it himself. “To go anywhere, with _Hades_.” Hearing his true name, a flood of emotions hit you.

_Adoration, pride, gratefulness._

You smiled involuntarily and brought forth your own.

_Love, forgiveness, impulsion_.

“Of course.” G’raha’s smile was torn but there was a kindness in his eyes. You could feel the slight pulse of aether off him as well.

_Worry, jealousy, pain_.

It made your heart ache, but you had made your decision.

G'raha had offered you both to stay within the pendants for the time being, as a courtesy. You agreed, not wanting to venture too far when you had other plans.

It was a difficult night, starting with the wink the pendant master gave you when giving back your keys, looking at the man behind you. Who- to your dismay, pat the man on the shoulder and waved when closing the door behind him. Quickly you dragged Hades inside and shoved him on the bed, the only real place to sit other then the food table.

"My, such force." You sighed exasperatedly and took a few steps back, watching how he kept his eyes on you.

"Don't expect anything- I'm exhausted." You could see a slight spark in his eyes and he raised his arms in surrender.

"Oh I would _never."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've done a chapter fic.  
I wanted to post it all, but also wanted it to be read slowly so I can hurt you the way I want to.  
Notes on story:  
1) I kept it as saying "The Exarch" and "G'raha" as in, when you speak you would say his name, but his standing still held presence as well. The same went for when you would address Emet as such, but then speak saying Hades.
> 
> 2) It might come off as confusing, but when Emet was leaning over you, think of draping himself over your shoulders, letting his hands linger until the moment he hugged you. (I play an Au Ra female, so she's much smaller then he is)
> 
> 3) I firmly believe G'raha Tia is a big old softie and has learned from his impulsiveness from his younger years. He views you as a potential mate (thus the jealousy) but also adores you in every other way, which is why the confusion and hurt is there. He wants you to be happy- but wishes that he could make you happy. {I also stand by my view that he's a cherry boy}
> 
> 4) Honestly I love that elzen lad pendant owner. I just wanted him to be a part of it because he must of seen how tired and weary you have been, plus the Exarch sneaking into your room to place that food. Surely he must have some kind of view on (as you were always alone- now with someone) your "deeds"
> 
> 5) My head cannon, and you'll see it more clearly in the later chapters- is that Hades, the old Hades, is a lot like the younger Thancred. Seeing the way he's over dramatic when first appearing (inner monologues, making a spectacle, boasting but not show-boating) just reminds me of the ARR Thancred. I think his dynamic wouldn't be too far off, although perhaps with a bit more understanding of his position of power and the (sacrifices) that come with it.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome all to the first of our friends to join.

You had wandered for a good portion of the day asking citizens within the city if they knew when Thancred or Ryne would return, as they seemed to still be travelling the now open world of the light's cursed lands. It was nigh impossible to pinpoint when they might and you had given up. Instead, deciding to show Hades around the Crystarium.

"You're more keen to be a worrier then a mighty warrior, my dear." He walked beside you, hand in hand to one of the higher points of the city. You had wanted to show him the view over Lakeland.

"And you? I had thought you were used to conversations given you old positions of power." The sky was clear and the stars shown brightly, radiating off the crystal surrounding the city. "Yet you seem to not want to be any help figuring out the smaller details." Hades scoffed and shook his head.

"You think those were fun?" He turns to look at you, letting go of your hand temporarily to instead wave his own in the air in an overly dramatic movement. "The lingering soul-sucking monologues of people in power who have no idea what they're talking about." He turned to face the sky then, letting himself walk forward a bit before turning around and mocking someone you knew well. "And you! So full of power! But useless! Pitiful! Pathetic!" You couldn't help but laugh and ran up to him, hitting his side playfully.

"Oh no! Evil ascian! How could you unleash ultima! We'll get you for this!"

"_Ooooh_ the light bringer speaks of recent times past? How uncouth." Hades grabs you, spinning you around and embracing you. You nuzzled against his chest and pressed yourself against him, feeding off his body heat.

> _How I've missed you._

He spoke through his mindful connection rather then out loud, letting his aether pull you deeper into his feelings. It wrapped around you in a knowing way, mixing along with you, warming you. It was a few moments of silence, before he softly pushed you so he could hold both your arms and made you stand in front of him. You had a slightly confused look upon your face but waited, as the connections you both had were still there.

"Truly." It came out as a soft whisper and made you shiver. "I have missed you." When he looked at you then, it was one full of love, full of content. As if all the burdens he had ever held were gone. "Before, when everything was happening, I had felt regret since that day. Wanted to change, but unable. The pull too strong, I thought I had lost you." He blinked, slowly and took a breath. "Then here, it was unexpected. Of all places, of all _things_ I had done, used, looked forward to, you arrived." His grip tightened and he took a step forward, moving a hand to cup your chin, lifting you to look up at him. "It was always you. The only one I needed, not our god, _not my god_. Everything paled in comparison to you."

He kissed you then, gently but the feelings pushed through his aether. How much he craved you, longed for you. It embraced you in a way he alone never could and you clung to him, tightening any way you could, trying to smother him. Your lips parted and you groaned his name, wanting nothing more then for him to take complete control over you. His tongue battled yours for dominance, breathing not even a thought in either of your minds. The aether surrounding you was going out of control, filling you up so much that it made you knees weak. Your grip became more fierce and you pulled at him, lowering him just a bit to stop for a breath before nipping at his lips, leaving small broken cuts from your sharpened teeth. You watched as he slid his tongue over them, licking the small bloodstained cuts and could hardly contain yourself.

“Oh I’m-” The voice made you jump, it was a young woman.

“Wait--” Now it was a man’s voice...it can’t be. “Emet-Selch!” Thancred held so much disgust in his aether that it managed to pierce through the wall yours formed. Ryne stood next to him, looking back and forth between the two of you.

“Wait Thancred! Something has changed!”

"You can say that!" He almost growled out the sentence, watching as Hades lifted himself from you. Thancred kept his eyes on the ascian, but you knew he had seen what had just happened. The embarrassment hit you hard and you choked slightly, looking at the ground and grabbed onto Hades sleeve for reassurance. Somehow out of all your comrades, Thancred had always made you feel like a child.

“Let me explain.”

“So you’re an ascian?” You all sat at the bar, taking one of the tables further into the back. It had been your idea, as a high standing point would not do well with two unpredictable people in your group. Plus, you were still flushed from being caught and needed the drinks. 

“Oh, as you once were?” Hades sneered. Thancred gave him a look of repulsion and was about to go onto a tangent when you silenced him with a wave of your hand. Your other was currently indisposed, being held by the seemingly always hungry for affection of an ancient.

“No, an ancient. Not ascian.” Hades sighed beside you.

“It doesn’t matter how much you explain to _this youngling_ he won’t understand the difference.” You could swear he was just saying these things to get a rise out of your friend.

“_What was that?_” Thancred had made to get up while Hades just smirked and shrugged.

“What? The part of you not understanding- twice now mind you- or the other?” A small laugh was heard, which halted the oncoming fight about to break loose. It was from Ryne.

“I-I’m sorry it’s just I….” She had slight tears forming in her eyes. “I haven’t seen you so happy since I met you.” Her smile was a beam of pure delight and it pierced your heart. “I can feel it, every small part, from inside of you.” She wiped her tears. “He really does make you happy, doesn't he?”

Thancred looked agape at her, lowering himself with a shrug back to the table. He offered her a small kerchief which she accepted and clung to. Hades had taken his smug grin and replaced it with a smile, looking your way. It was hard to avoid staring into his eyes when he does so. Leaning in closer, you wanted nothing more than to be with him in every way, you let your foreheads touch. A forced cough was heard, and you got the picture.

“This still doesn’t explain how _he’s alive_.” Thancred was trying his best to not let his disdain show, but well, he never was too great at hiding his feelings.

“Does it matter?” Hades spoke up and you felt exhausted aether from him. Looks like he was close to his conversational limit for today after all. “You wouldn’t understand it anyway.”

“You keep saying we wouldn’t understand-”

“Not we, I’m sure your companion would be able to.” At this, he smiles and waves to Ryne. She looked bemused and you saw Thancred twitch. “I just said you. You wouldn’t be able to understand.”

You let them two of them bicker back and forth while excusing yourself and taking Ryne away. Leading her to a smaller area by the bar, you sighed and leaned against the counter.

“Thank you. For what you said.” She smiled and leaned against the counter as well, so you were standing side by side.

“I’m glad you found happiness but..is it true?” Her attitude shifted a bit to a more serious tone and her voice became lower, wary of those who might overhear. “That you aren’t...who you are?” Ah, you understood now. She saw in you as she used to see herself, wondering about your choices fighting against your feelings.

“Don’t worry. These memories I have..they do effect, things.” You take a moment to look over at the two men still sitting at the table. Their discussion was still ongoing and you could see the restraint and amusement radiating off their bodies. “But the feelings I held, that I hold.” It was the first time you spoke of this to any of your comrades. You turned back to her, a shy smile on your face. “I had them before they started resurfacing.” A small gasp was the response, but she nodded her head.

“When did it start? Oh, if you don’t mind me asking.” You looked down for a moment, thinking back on it.

"Around the time we arrived to Fanow." The smile wouldn't fade from your lips. "I had not told any of you, but when I was out scouting, I became lost, I was hurt..."

You saw her eyes focused on you and you gave her a reassuring look. "I'm fine now but then, I wasn't. Y'shtola was with the Vii's, I had taken another path. Found out quickly how those around use poison."

Remembering the injury you clasped a hand over your forearm. "It was a bite, from a monster. It spread quickly, too quickly for me to call out, too quickly to try to make my way back. Every step was pain." You looked over at the table once again, seeing them still in a heated discussion. "Then he appeared. It was almost as if he was waiting, I had thought that at first. An opportune moment to strike." You laughed just slightly at the absurdity of it. "But it was different."

Focusing back on Ryne, you lifted the fabric over your arm. She gasped when looking at it. Scars were nothing new to any of your comrades, but this one was special. It was a mark in jagged lines, reminiscent of the mask Hades wore when the battle began. When you moved your hand over it, it pulsed with a faded glow. You let the fabric fall over the mark. "He arrived, looked at the wound and grabbed onto me, assuring me that it would be okay." You felt a tug on your aether just slightly, it was concern. You left it alone. "It was something I had never experienced before. His type of healing different from any we have- of course it left a mark..but I couldn't bring myself to tell any of you."

When you looked back at Ryne, she was watching you, a smile on her face. You felt the aetheral tug once again and offered mild resistance. "It was then..when.." but you were unable to finish your story, as you head a clatter of dishes and the pull became stronger, grabbing onto you and pushing you into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story notes:  
1) Oh yeah- my girl has sharp teeth. Shark-esc, which is why I mentioned the cuts (plus it's good stuff) but in my mind, Hades could get rid of them if he so chooses, the marks left by my wol mind you. 
> 
> 2) (claps hands) Stop. Pretending. Ryne. Is. Not. A. Child.  
She's canonically 12 or 13, I wanted to showcase this (and will further on) but it's kind of difficult to when she acts so mature. Don't worry, she had juice at the bar.
> 
> 3) The mark on the forearm, I wanted it to resemble a imprinted brand. Something showcasing that it was him who healed you, I go further into it later but just think of the shape his mask is when transforming, when calling to Zodiark.


	3. First pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the graphic descriptions of violence comes in.

"What was that for!?" When you stepped out ungracefully from the portal, as you weren't expecting it, and turned to pointed towards Hades.

"You ignored me." Oh how _childish_ he was being. You were so overcome with anger that you forced it into him, but he merely shrugged it off. Sometimes you hated that part of him. "Plus, I believe that if I had to spend any more time with that man I might of killed him just to shut him up." You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at the comment.

"He's not _that_ bad you know." Hades threw his hands in the air, moving to flop ungracefully into one of the over sized chairs.

"Not that bad!? He's worse than Lahabrea! No wonder he took such a liking to steal him for himself." You smirked, hating yourself for it. You were supposed to be angry.

Giving up you moved over to him, sitting on the edge of the chair and running a hand through his hair. He was content with it, leaning into your touch.

"Well I guess that's the end of the conversations we have today. Freedom, as you so gleefully call it." You smiled while saying so, thankful that you had at least gotten to share the story you had kept to yourself for so long with Ryne.

"One would suppose, although the interrogation is far from over." You were about to ask what he meant but he grabbed onto you, pulling you down into the chair with him. He held firmly onto you, making it difficult to move. Instead of struggling, you positioned yourself so your head could rest on his shoulders. Leaning back into him you sighed.

"Alright well, go on then." Hades wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer, letting his lips rest on your neck.

"Why did you ignore me?" He said, giving a small kiss. "I had felt pain from you." You sighed into his touch, letting your eyes close with content. 

"I was telling Ryne the story of when I began to have feelings for yo-" But you stopped yourself, suddenly embarrassed as you had never told Hades himself. It was too late, you felt the smile form on his lips and he lifted himself from you.

"_Oh? What was that?_" It was in this instant that you felt regret for letting your defenses down so easily.

Suddenly trying to free yourself, he tightened his grip and held you in place. "No hiding now, go on. Finish what you were about to say." You could feel yourself heat up, you really didn't want to share this. How was it that it was so much more difficult to say to the man himself?

"Please.." You beg but it was useless. When he wanted something it couldn't be stopped until he had it. Even with your faded memories, you knew it to be true. He kept one arm wrapped around you but used the other to cup your face once again, leaving small trails of kisses from your jaw to your ear.

"_Tell me_." It came out as a demand, not harsh but words so full of power that you squirmed on top him. You trembled slightly, and gulped before licking your lips to begin the story.

"When I.." Breathing was difficult when he held you like this. "Started to love you..here..in this time." You could still feel him once again on your skin, the grin forming and forcing your words to come out jumbled. He had let go of you but you remained close, his aether pulsing with anticipation from the fact that you had listened.

_You were a fool, they had warned you of the dangers yet you left on your own anyways._

_How different could it be? Surely one area would be the same as the next. You cursed yourself for thinking that way now, holding onto the open wound in your arm, the teeth laying on the ground next to you after struggling to pull them out. Bits and pieces were still encased in your arm, having broken off when trying to dislodge them making any movement send jolts of pain through you. The blood was flowing in a steady pace and you felt yourself starting to fade. _

_Were you really about to die here? Your vision became blotched by small spots. "Poison..." You breathed out the word, trying to keep your hand clasped over the wound. It was a reflex, you knew now that the damage that had already been done would lead to your death. _ _Kneeling down, you let your head hit lay on one of the broken logs surrounding you. Breathing became painful and you squeezed your arm, gasping and digging your nails into yourself. You had to stay awake, you had to get up but your body began to shake. You could feel the cold seep into you. _

_"-n me." Hearing something, you immediately began to fight everything inside of you. If monsters had returned, if the others they had warned you about found you in this state it really would be the end. "-gain." The sounds were closer now, faded as you could make them out to be. You screamed at yourself and tried getting up, only to have a firm hand press you down. It was in such a way that made you land on your wound, forcing you to cry out in agony. There was no sound in their approach and tears stung your eyes. Whoever they were, their hands found yours and twisted you, turning you over and gripping the wounded arm, lifting it making you groan. By now you were so dazed that you could barely do anything to stop whatever would happen. You could feel the panic setting in, the tears bubbling up trying to escape from your throat. It came out as soft moans, like an animal on their last legs. _ _The grip tightened, another hand joining the first when you felt something be shoved inside your mouth. It wasn't instinct that made you clench onto it, but rather the sharp pain flooding into you as something dug into your skin. It lit your body on fire and you found the strength once again to squirm, your mind rejecting the invasion, trying to force you away from it. A grip, something hitting you, nerves breaking and you scream, letting the object fall from you. A slight sound- unsure of what is heard before you pass out. _

_"Mortals."_

_You awoke to someone holding onto you. It felt warm, your strength returned just slightly. _

_"Don't move." The voice caught you off guard and you gasped, now knowing who it was you were currently half embraced by. "Shocked, dear hero? If I were to let you die here what would that do for me." You moved your fingers, testing out how your arm was. To your surprise, they moved ever so slightly. Breathing a sigh of relief you let yourself push up against him more, not worried about how you came off. Right now you were feeding off his warmth, warmth you had been shocked to find there. It's not as if you would of thought him not of blood, you assured yourself, but also-._

_"Thank you." The words that came out of your mouth were coarse, most likely from the screaming. You could feel a slight shift from behind, as if he wasn't sure how to respond. That was, at least, until he did. _

_"Why are you thanking me?" Your arm was still pulsing but it was dull, more like a nerve numbness. You breathed deep, letting your body shake slightly. You knew he felt it, you knew right now you seemed weak, it made you wonder why he bothered. A dull sigh was heard behind you and to your surprise, the hand wrapped around your waist tightened, pulling you closer into him. The other gently stroked your hair and you felt tears forming in your eyes. _

_"I was-" Trying to get the words out made the tears break free and you shook, grasping your arms together, making sure to not touch the wounded areas. They were lightly bandaged, some kind of salve underneath. "-scared." It was humiliating for you to be seen this way. The pressure you've been holding onto, the title of savior, all you ever wanted- all you ever dreamed of- was someone..._

_"I'll be here to save you." It was spoken softly, hardly a whisper underneath the sway of the trees. You tensed hearing those words and fought your mind against the truth of them being said. It was what you wanted, someone there for you, not like your comrades..but rather... _

_No sooner did the arms placed upon you let go, letting you sit up. When they did, it was the regular routine. "Scared? You, the hero. I suppose you are mortal after all. A downfall of your kind, truly." He watched you move forward a bit from him, and pointed to your arm. "Ah yes, those marks. Don't mind them, a side effect." With that he bowed just slightly and vanished. You knew better then to try and follow him and slowly made your way back to Fanow. While walking through the trees your curiosity won over your judgement. He had said marks, what marks? The teeth? Ever so slightly you move the bandage and saw a heavy red around your wound. You gasped, thinking it was desiccated blood until touched it and it faded to a colour just a bit lighter then your own skin. _

_"What is..this?"_

You finished the story, keeping the last part to yourself. It just didn't feel right to ask that question. You still hardly understood the mark and bringing up the questions you had would only lead to either silence or overindulgence. Instead, you had other questions. 

"Well, what do you think?" It's not as if you feared his reaction, but rather you were curious. You could feel him, moved from your neck to lay his head on your shoulder. He still wasn't speaking or moving so you decided to voice your thoughts. "When you saved me, that was you wasn't it? The faded words. What did you say?" That made a slight movement be felt, his head tilted so you felt his breath on the back of your shoulder blades. 

"I won't let you die on me, not again." The words were said so effortlessly, it caused you to shiver and you felt his grip on you. "Never again." It sounded more like a reassurance to himself rather then spoken to you. You closed your eyes and sat with him, in this still and frozen silence. Somehow, it felt wrong to break it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never pull out anything lodged into you (least you want much worse pain and scars)


	4. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Writing smut? Hahaha..wha-..what do you mean.

It was a week or so later when you finally managed to convince him to head to Slitherbough. 

“Surely they can pass along the message?” Hades had said still clinging tightly to you, trailing a finger down your back. “I’m sure the loud one will be pleasant enough company.” He leaned his body against yours, letting his chest press against your back, his fingers now adventuring down your front. You shooed them away when he became too handsy. 

“Unfortunately no, Thancred and Ryne have duties here and cannot pass along the message.” You felt his lips along your neck and leaned into the touch. “Plus it’s more then just passing along a message, I haven’t seen them in a while.” When he nipped at you; you couldn’t help but let out a soft groan. “An-and that matters. To them, to me.” A harder bite now, one that you knew would leave a mark on your skin. You leaned your whole body into him, letting him take your form fully. “But perhaps-” When he pushed you down, grabbing onto you to turn you so you were laying on your back, looking up at his disheveled state, eyeing the marks you left on him earlier, your mind wandered. “We could do that..tomorrow.” 

It was fairly early in the day, neither of you needing much sleep, so you decided to walk instead of teleport yourselves. It was reminiscent of your first time through the Greatwoods. 

“Divide and conquer! Claim to rule!” Hades had boasted then, and now once again. You laughed, watching him throw wide his arms and turn around facing you. “Incur the wrath of the great milita!” 

“That a single woman destroyed!” You chimed in and his face fell. 

“Point taken, not so great milita.” He waited for you to reach him and you walked the rest of the way together, hand in hand. Making small stops every so often, one at the initial burned village. 

“What was it you said here, Kupo?” You felt embarrassed he even brought it up. Not one of the best moments you’ve had. 

“I-” but you knew he was teasing you. He put his hands in the air to surrender, as you once did when you turned to try and explain yourself. Once again you couldn’t help but laugh at his antics, feeling happy with how he slowly is becoming his old care-free self once again. "Kup-" but a loud clap of thunder cut your words off, then a torrential downpour started. Hades looked at the clouds as if he would smite them but you just grabbed him and made your way to one of the small underpasses. “Not a fan of rain, when you live underwater?” You mocked him, smirking when he gave you an unimpressed look. 

“There’s a difference between the two.” He grabbed at you, forcing you to sit on him, the dampness of your clothes intermingling. 

“This is not very comfortable.” You mention, laying your hands over his shoulders. 

“I could make it more comfortable.” He mewled, letting his hands roam around your back. You gripped him tight for a moment, but then let go.

“No, we’re here to visit friends.” Hades looked hurt.

“Whatever are you saying my dear, I only meant that I could _dry our clothes_.” You blushed furiously and got off of him, watching as he laughed. 

“I- I knew that.” You all but sputtered out and waved your hand away. With a quick snap both your clothes were dry and a small bubble was formed around you. 

“Best to keep us dry, don’t want to overextend myself with all this.” You grinned, and poked at him. 

“Yeah you are an _old man_ after all.” 

“An old man that can please you anyway you choose, apparently.” You gasped, looking at his eyes and scowled. 

“..Let’s just go.”

Arriving in Slighterbough was an experience and a half. Not only were you mesmerized the the bubble surrounding you, but the sheer volume of rain coming down made it difficult to traverse the woods properly. At each wrong turn you started to question why you didn’t teleport there. 

It was only upon entering the city, being welcomed with open arms and slight bewilderment before the bubble around you both broke open that you allowed yourself a sigh of relief.

Turning to wave back towards the inhabitants, you greeted each one, giving moments of your time to let them thank you for bringing back the darkness and stars. Once that was complete, you made your way to where you knew Runar and Y’shtola would be. This upcoming meeting made you excited in more ways then one and you paused momentarily, dragging Hades into a small cavern and closing the door behind you.

“Not clamoring to meet up with your comrades or gain more of the people’s praise?” His words had an annoyed undertone, but you knew it was a way to express his jealousy. 

“I had a question for you.” He perked up then, crossing his arms and watched you. 

“Oh? Then by all means.” 

“When G’raha mentioned the _corruption_ of aether he sensed from us, from me. Is that something that happens to all...couples?” You knew you were flushed when asking this question and heard a small laugh. 

“Asking such a question here..is this why you dragged me into an empty cavern?” You stared at him deadpanned. 

“I was hoping to spy on my friends.” He laughed fully then, uncrossing his arms and letting them cover his face.

“Now that is something I had thought to never hear from you! Rest assured, I am all for it but the answer is no.” He took your hand and pressed it to his chest, letting you feel his beating heart. “Between us, because of our past, we are aetherically connected to this world. We feed off of it, our ability attuned with the very planet itself. While others, when joined become a semblance of one, they can never truly attune as we can.” He let your hand fall, instead holding onto it. When his aether rushed to it, yours immediately did the same, wanting that connection. “Why that boy was able to sense it is beyond even my frame of knowledge. Perhaps something I miscalculated from the Allagan time had been delved into him. The closest connection that could happen are those with _her_ sight.” You noticed that even now, he still mentioned Hydaelyn with a lesser form. “The blessed, those with the echo and sight. Anyone with a strong aetheral attachment should be able to see some form of it, but they would be unable to connect to it as we do.” He stopped for a moment, looking at you. You were confused and it must of shown on your face because he sighed. “But that doesn’t matter right now. Why do you ask? To spy yes, you had mentioned, but on whom? And why?” It was your turn to become flustered once again. You fidgeted and couldn’t look at him in the eyes when speaking. 

“I jus- I, was wondering if….they-..I mean, Thancred had mentioned that Y’shtola had been happier here...an-” 

The doors had swung open and you froze mid sentence. 

“Surly you could just ask, old friend?” You were completely mortified. 

“I- I’m so sorry.” Hades laughed beside you, lifting his hand in greeting before remembering that she was blind. 

“I’m aware you are here yes, and also aware that much has changed between the two of you.” At this she looks over at you, a smirk playing across her features. “Care you share? Or would you rather stay here and continue on this- conversation.”


	5. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I had a pretty hard time getting back into the grip of writing. Not because I don't have ideas but rather I have the wrong ideas. I keep thinking of what to do in Il Mheg yet we're on Rak'tika and my mind won't leave it alone!!
> 
> Hopefully this helps, for now.

“I see.” You were all sitting by the fire now, watching how dinner was being prepared. You had graciously declined but Runar would not allow it, rather making a fuss about how ‘You came back, it’s cause for celebration once again!’ Y’shtola had nodded, making mental notes about what you were explaining. “So what you said in the caves was true.” 

“Of course it was.” Hades sat beside you, close enough to stare off any prying eyes. You were a bit mortified by it but made no fuss. Everyone in the city had taken to your companion as just that, another companion. 

“You’ll have to forgive me for doubting you, it was a lot to take in.” She had said it truthfully. Anyone who helps her in her craft of information would always be a friend in her eyes, be it an enemy before or not. “And this _aetheric connection_ you had mentioned before,” You choked on the water you were drinking. If you didn’t know any better you could swear she was waiting for that moment to mention it. “Could you explain it more? What exactly is the difference between the echo and your magics? Is that what the crest marking our friend is?” 

“Wait, you knew?” You interrupted her, placing your hand involuntarily over the marked area on your forearm once again. 

“Yes, it’s a side effect of using aetherical magic on a being not able to handle the connection. The reason it looks as it does, is because of the temperment. Had I been as I am now, there would be no marks.”

"Is there a reason that I am not marked?" Y'shtola asked, completely ignoring your remark.

"There is a keen difference between healing near death and pulling from the life stream. One I'm not inclined to speak of quite yet." The way his voice had dropped made you wonder what he meant but seeing as how Y'shtola was satisfied with the answer you let it go. You felt a touch on your arm and looked at him momentarily. "Although I am not against her carrying my mark, where if it would be you, I would feel differently." The fire sparked and suddenly it felt too hot.

  
  
“I- if you’ll excuse me.” You made to get up, and felt the aetheric tug against you. 

> _ No need to be shy my dear, we're both accustomed to leaving our marks are we not? _

  
You stopped, trying to find the right words. 

> _ Not yet. _

It was all you managed but you saw the shock and amusement pass over his features. Feeling not only pleased with yourself but also proud that finally you had managed to send your thoughts and not just feelings, you walked over towards Runar who was still preparing dinner. 

“My friend! Why do you make your way here when they are engaged in conversation? Would they not miss your absence?” You laughed slightly, taking a seat beside the cookpot. 

“I’m sure they can manage on their own, you know how Master Matoya gets.” Runar smiles and hums slightly, turning the contents in the pot. “I’m sure I would be lost on the explanations anyway.” You took a quick look back at them, both still engaged in whatever they were discussing now. It bothered you that this caused a slight pang of jealousy to stir. It’s not as if you want him to yourself all the time, but the understanding. That’s what was bothering you. You knew you were different now, and slowly the memories would come back, slowly you could steal his time and ask questions but you also knew Hades was still holding information back and it frightened you. What would be so terrible that he would not want to share? 

“My friend?” Runar’s voice had a slight worry to it and it made you turn back. “Are you alright?” You were about to answer when you felt that your throat was choked up, you notice now. Coughing to clear it, you take a deep breath and steady yourself. 

“Yes, apologies Runar, merely thinking.” He nodded and went to sit down next to you, letting his hands clasp into his lap as he faced you. 

“That companion.” You tensed. “He brought back Master Matoya to us, but he also brings you tears.” You were holding your breath, not sure what to say. “He must mean a lot to you.” At that you blink and feel a tremor through your body. 

“Runar..when..” He took your hand, lifting you slightly and moving you towards the cookpot, motioning for you to grab a few vegetables on the ground. You noticed ever so slightly, how it seemed that he faced you in a way where you could still watch the two without looking directly at them and you smiled. “When Master Matoya first came here, how did you feel?” Handing him a gourd shaped vegetable he began to break it apart into smaller pieces before putting it into the pot. 

“Feel..is difficult to describe. We take in refugees, and we had thought her one at first. Then overtime, her magics, her thirst for knowledge,” He smiled then, putting the last pieces in. “Her ambition to not only understand the world, but us put me at ease. Made me admire her for everything she had gone through, for everything she was promising to save.” You closed your eyes, letting the words sink in. 

“Even if you do not fully know her?” 

“Does anyone fully know one another? Spending time with one another, learning about them, isn’t that what matters most?” The way he spoke, it was as if he knew what you were trying to ask all along. You opened your eyes, staring at him for a moment before smiling and excusing yourself. “While you are there,” Runar began, “Could you let them know dinner will be ready soon? We will wait for you.” You waved back at him and felt a pang in your chest for wanting to use abilities to see the truth behind their relationship. Whatever it was, it was for them to share together. 

“Excuse my interruption.” Making your way over, both Y’shtola and Hades were still engaged in conversation. From what you could make out, it was about the symbolism on artifacts throughout the first and source, and how they were connected. “Runar mentioned that dinner would be ready soon.” You stood there awkwardly, wanting to spirit Hades away but afraid to interrupt their conversation.

“This has been rather informative.” Y’shtola stretched slightly, grinning and looking towards you before motioning to move towards a table near the cookfires. Hades, on the other hand stayed where he was. Somehow you felt like there was something you missed.

“Di...did you two talk about me?” Y’shtola merely started walking to the table while Hades took your hand and dragged you the opposite way, back to the cavern you were in before. “Wait! Aren’t we going to eat?” He turned, stopping you momentarily.

“Did they not say they would wait for us?”

“How did..” But there was no time for wonder, as he dragged you and this time when entering the cavern he snapped and the door became a solid wall of rock instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I try for two chapters per area but due to my wandering thoughts they will get longer and longer (although maybe less words per one? Not sure.)  
-
> 
> Uhm..I'd..really like some feedback if you enjoy my story! I'm starting to get a little anxious that maybe only I love it, which is ridiculous, I'm sure..but..


	6. Jealousy

“You are aware that no matter what you say, I won’t trust you.” The words came out as soon as she walked away. 

“I would expect no less. Trust is not what I am looking for.”

“What are you looking for?” 

“Remembrance.” Her gaze stiffened, as if contemplating the next words. 

“How does that involve us?” He turned his head to look over at you, watching how you took a seat at the fire. He notices the discomfort, the air pulsing with it. Perhaps it was too soon to have the conversation after all. 

“It doesn’t. The only reason any of you are a part of this is because of her.” She’s always been this way, creating stories within herself, within everyone she touched. A natural ability, one could say. Leadership qualities, others would. It made him close his eyes, remembering the times when it caused more chaos than good. 

“A leashed monster is still a monster.” Ah, words of a viper. Words close to someone else he knew. 

“Label me what you wish.”

* * *

It was quiet, not oddly so but enough to unnerve you when you weren’t used to it. You stared at him, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did you spoke up. 

“So did you..” but somehow the words got stuck in your throat. He let go of your hand then and moved to sit down on one of the rocks nearby, motioning for you to follow. You did. The silence still loomed. Your thoughts raced back to the discussion you had with Runar, did he happen to overhear? Was he angry? Last time he spirited you away but this time felt more...tense. More like it was you who had done something personally against him. You were so caught up in your own thoughts then when a weight was felt against you; you jolted. It caused a slight grumble next to you and this time you merely waited as he laid his head down on yours. 

“I had plans.” He finally spoke, you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. “Although, I decided to hold off on them.” You couldn’t move, for more than a few reasons. The fear you were holding inside was eating away at you. Why would he hold off saying something to you? You heard a sigh and felt him move and kiss the top of your head. “Stop worrying, I don’t need to use our connection to see it.” 

“I’m not.” 

“You’re so tense you jumped when I touched you.” 

“Natural warrior reflex.” 

“And your aether, is that also a reflex?” You wanted to call him out, tell him he’s cheating but you couldn’t. “I’m not angry with you.” You looked at him then, his gaze a soft one as he took your hand. “Just hurt that you wouldn’t speak your troubles to me. This is twice now. Any feelings you have you can tell me.” 

“And yours?” He looked confused but a flash of pain was felt through his aether. It made yours do the same, something grabbing within you. “You never express your feelings. Your true feelings, Hades.” You felt his hand clench around yours, his eyes downcast for just a moment before closing, he was hiding something. “You can’t ask these things of me but remain hidden yourself. I know that I…” The pang in your chest swelled up. “That I..I don’t understand everything. I can’t have a conversation like Y’shtola can with you, I’m leagues behind you when it comes to anything- but I try. _I try so much_, I practice, I ask for help...”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“What?” He sighed and faced you, his eyes no longer having the same downcast look as before. 

“You’re ridiculous!” This time he stood, letting go of you to pace slightly. “Practicing, asking others, you think I want you to be like anyone else?” He waved his hands. It was starting to make you angry. “How many have courted me, how long I’ve seen other’s change, to become what they think they must to face what is ahead of them. I don’t want you to change, I want you to just be yourself.” 

“What is myself!?” The words finally came out, the question you had been withholding out of fear. “Who am I to you? What about me, the me now! Who is it you’re trying to be with?” You started crying, it was difficult to say any of this. Ever since this morning the fear crept up at you. Something about this area had made you feel uneasy, you wish you could say that but the truth was it jealousy. You knew it was, but you pushed past it and let your own insecurities run wild. “You withhold so much, I can feel it too. The pain, the longing, even when I’m with you! It’s as if you’re waiting, as if I- as if I’m not even there.” 

“_That is not the case._” He was close to you, looking down in a way that made your anger flare even worse. You were about to get up but he pushed a hand on your shoulder, making you stay where you were. “These insecurities you have, don’t.” 

“It’s easy to say don’t when you’ve been with _countless others_.” It came out like poison, the feelings melting off the words. His eyes narrowed when you spoke. It was almost as if your own anger and jealousy was mirrored back to you. 

“And you?” It was a look of disgust, small but present. “With your past lovers, with your friends, your comrades, those who gift you things, those who worship you. Am I supposed to pretend to be fine with it all? Say as long as I have you now, it’s fine?” He pulled you up by your clothing, the force of it nearly lifting you off your feet. “How many have touched your body? Have heard your laughs, your cries, your voice twisted in every which way?” You writhed against him, trying to pull away. 

“The same goes for you!” The words were lashing out in a way your strength was failing. “You have said, it meant nothing but it does to me! I don’t want to share you with anyone, I don’t want you to have secret conversations, to keep things hidden!” He wouldn’t let you go and you kept pushing, kept resisting. 

> _I don’t want anyone to have you except for me!_

It was forced, you weren’t even aware of yourself when you said it. The connection instant, the feelings surrounding you, your own mixed with his. He let go of you and you stopped struggling, standing and watching him. A step closer, just one and you grabbed onto him, embracing him.

“I’m so scared..scared of losing you.” It came out along with broken sobs. “I..I’m having these..flashbacks, hidden memories.” You were shaking and felt him wrap his arms around you as well. “I’m scared of losing myself..” Your words mumbled against his chest, muffled by his clothing.

“Everything that you are, now and in the past, I will always love.” He pat your head, letting his fingers intertwine in your hair, combing through it. It was soothing, his aether wrapping around you as well. The anger almost all forgotten, just slight in the feeling. It was almost overwhelming in comfort, everything he was showing you held a feeling of calm. “The memories you are having, that you will have-” His voice was gentle, making you bury yourself into him further. “They won’t change you. You are already who you were, every small action you take showcases this.” His fingers fell from you and you looked up, letting your fear intermingle in the aether. It was pressed upon and pushed, slightly, with affirmation. “It won’t be easy, the memories holding a lot of pain.” Hades looks down at you, his expression one of apprehension. He pressed his lips to your forehead, leaving a small kiss. “But I will guide you.” 

“You won’t leave me?” You watched as his expression changed, a small laugh then a smile spread across his face. 

“You think I would leave when I only just found you again?” 

* * *

“It’s been an awful long time.” Runar glanced over at the cook pot, making a mental note to stir the food once more. 

“I’m sure they have their reasons.” Y’shtola sat, blowing on the stew before her. “Leave them be.” 

“Did you say something to him?” 

“Hmm.”

“Her companion.” Y’shtola took a bite, letting the silence fill the void. 

“Ah, he is her partner.”

“Pa-partner!? Lover?!” Runar gets up, moving to hide his embarrassment. “I wasn’t aware. If I had known,” At this Y’shtola perks up slightly, grinning and closing her eyes. 

“Flustered, Runar?” A clang was heard when the ladle fell into the pot. 

“No! Master Matoya, please.” Y’shtola laughed, hiding behind a hand moved to cover her smile. 

“I’m only teasing.”

* * *

“Should we make our way back?” You both were sitting together, leaning against him back on the rocks you were on when first arriving. 

“You don’t want to use this time for ourselves? The cave is still closed off.” It was only a tease but you thought for a moment before responding. 

“Can we...later...talk more about what I had said? What we had said.” You still felt embarrassed by it, letting your emotions go out of control for a bit. 

“About how we’re both jealous of one another's past courtship?” You hit him. 

“No- about who I am, what I might be.” He sighed, leaning more into you so it was difficult to hold his weight without using force. 

“If you wish, although I would prefer it not to be here.” You nudged him a bit harder and he stopped putting his weight into you and instead got up and offered you a hand, helping you to your feet. “As we do still have your friends to see.” 

“Runar would be upset if we didn’t have a taste of his famous stew.” You took his hand and let him lead you to the cave wall, as he snapped to turn it back into a door. 

“I wonder who I should sit beside, perhaps your friend?” His voice held a hint of mischief. 

“Ah, then perhaps I shall sit in Runar’s lap. He is quite big and spending all that time in the caves has chilled me.” Two could play at this game. You both stared at each other for a moment before smiling, walking towards the table side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of difficulty figuring out if this would be too OOC but I thought, Shadowbringers is the expansion where they begin to showcase the warrior of light/darkness as more human. More choices, more emotional thought into what they are doing.  
So I went with what I had in mind to showcase this.
> 
> I'm the most excited for the next few chapters, I've been working on them for so long. It was really hard to understand where I plan to take this story..I'm still mildly at a loss. Hopefully something in the newest patch helps me figure it out.


	7. Flowers and water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy sounding chapter right?   
..right.

Something about the morning had felt off but the arms wrapped around you put your mind at ease. Yawning and stretching you looked towards the curtains hiding the sun and yawned once more, shutting your eyes at the sunlight pouring thro-

Why was sunlight pouring through?

You pushed the arms off of you, the owner giving a small groan in protest and bolted out of bed, going to the window and pushing the curtains away. 

“What time is it?!” The sunlight now encased the room, a larger groan now head and a rustle of sheets being pulled. 

“..Probably around noon?” Hades was staring at you through a small break in the sheets, having covered himself with them at the invasion of light. “Unlike some who consistently wake at dawn, others do enjoy time to rest.” His voice was still sleep ridden, the words coming out rather slowly despite the underlying annoyance. 

“Noon?!” You shake your head to ease off the sleep still calling your name and went over the the chairs where you had placed your clothing the night before. “Do you even know who I’m meeting today?! They’ll kill me!” 

A scoff was the answer. “That fae? There’s no need to worry about..”

“There’s plenty of reason to worry! Feo Ul isn’t the type to take being late-” You realized then what you had said was a mistake. Getting caught up in the moment it had slipped your mind that any mention of their name was an open invitation to a summon. 

“_Cruel! Cruel and heartless!_” The voice rang out before they appeared, dancing in the air before you, taking no conscience that you were hardly dressed. “_Late on our day! You’re lucky I restrained from summoning you myself! I would of! Had it not been for your company._” At that you glanced towards Hades, who was now sitting up on the bed, head in his hands. 

“Fae’s…” It was a mumble of words hidden between his hands but you heard the strain. 

“_Now!_” You jumped back ever so slightly when Feo Ul came up close, flying in to get right beside your face. “_I do hope you haven’t forgotten, my adorable sapling! I’ll await you._” They turned to spirit themselves away but took a quick glance back. "_You may bring your company..if you must._" And with that, they vanished as quickly as they appeared with a flash of sparkles. You took a moment to breathe, composing yourself before continuing to gather your clothing and dress yourself. 

“I told you..” It was a mumble of your own, your mind racing at the invasion of privacy. While used to it for months before, it had been so calm lately that you had forgotten how forceful some could be. You sighed at the memory of Rak’tika as well. “This is why I wake up early.” Finishing dressing yourself, you turn back the bed and make your way over, noticing how Hades hasn’t moved since, his head still in his hands. “Still sleepy?” It came out playful, wondering if he really had just fallen back asleep in that position. You went to touch him but Instead, a hand swiped away your own, forcing it away. “Hades?” He refused to look at you, sighing taking his hand back. It was a few moments of silence before the situation became more routine. 

“Yes, my dear, still tired. You go on ahead, to that land, I will..” He paused, finally raising his head and standing to grab onto you, hugging onto you tightly and letting go, snapping his clothing back on. “Meet you later.” He vanished into a portal, not taking you with him. The feelings you had were correct, something was off. 

* * *

Regardless of how worried you were, you knew nothing could be done other then send out your thoughts through the aether, hoping he will respond. This you kept up constantly, a strain in the form of weariness, although you also considered it a type of training. You had the discussion of the difference of skills and from that time on, you had been silently practicing to try and match his own. Granted now that you had arrived in Il Mheg, you allowed yourself a reprise.

Upon arriving, some of the fae's you personally knew came up and asked you to linger with them, to stay and play with them but you held up your hand in refusal, telling them you were there on business with the king. After hearing those words, with some slight whines and promises to come back, you made your way over to where you were supposed to meet Feo Ul, a small stream, hidden away by a cave above the alcove into the castle. Grandiose as the castle may be, they had requested you meet them in privacy, why they had asked was beyond you but you weren't one to disobey someone from the land. 

* * *

“So you did not tell her and instead, came here?” The voice was soft, although Hades could pick out the underlying implications. “As you have in the past.” 

“How am I supposed to say the truth? She’s barely returned, if she knew-” He slumped in the chair beside his friend, letting the reminiscent shade devour his inner turmoil. 

“Yet you are aware of how much she’s been through.” 

“Of course I am.” He scoffed, upset at needing to be reminded of something so natural. 

“And you still deem her weak?” Hades groaned.

“Not weak, I would never-” His friend spoke up again, this time leaning to brace himself against the other. The touch wasn’t felt, but the gesture said it all. 

“Do you remember the first time you met? You had vented to me for hours.” He laughed. “How ‘They just refused anything said! Followed no policies! Arrogant-’ ” Haded smirked then, finishing the sentence. 

“New to the city my ass, what kind of ranked would ever act in such a foolish way.” 

“Yet then you turned out to be the same way.” He was silent.  “Do you doubt yourself?”

“At times.”

“You don’t have to live in the past, Hades.” He turned then, looking up at his friend. The bureau had always made him feel at ease. He let out a sigh. 

“I’m not.” Although he knew it was a lie. 

“Yet you sit here, with me rather than be with her.” He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Point taken, although if you would allow, my old friend, just a sliver of time for a reprise.” The shade had bent back, stretching ever so slightly. 

“Your company is always welcome.” 

* * *

" _ Fy brenin cyffwrdd _ ." The words reach you before you see them, fluttering just above one of the foliage that's growing along the cave walls.

"Greetings my king." You bow softly, watching how they became visibly upset. 

" _ No titles! You are my branch, no secrets either. _ " Feo Ul comes over and hovers beside you, as you take a seat on some of the mossy ground. 

"Secrets?" From your standpoint there was no secrets being hidden. Being a part of you, a connection, Feo Ul should of known by now of your doubts, powers and resurfacing. 

" _ Are you unaware? _ " They have themselves fluttering, leaning on their hands watching you. " _ The aether you have, is changing _ ." You knew it would be, due to the connection, the embarrassingly enough one you realized was more visible than you would enjoy to certain individuals. They look around for a moment before continuing. "_Where is your company?_" You felt a slight pang in your chest from the question. You were asking that yourself. 

"They..had other plans." Feo Ul stares at you then huffs. It was something you've never seen before, a genuine anger. "Should I call for them...?" Although truthfully you weren't sure if Hades would answer. It was such an easy switch for him, from the hidden self he has, to the charismatic, to the one that you hardly knew. You tried not to let it bother you, instead clinging to the belief that he will explain everything one day. 

"_llwfrgi._" The word was spoken softly but it snapped you out of your thoughts. 

"Feo Ul....do you know something I don't?" The fae had a look of pity and it made you nervous. "..can you tell me?" They shook their head. 

"_It would not be proper. The changes although,_" They had fluttered down to your shoulder, laying on it now. "_I can. Your aether has formed closer to what is here, you feel almost like myself._" The small fae pokes your cheek. "_As if you are king._" The words shocked you but all you could do was let out a breath of relief. 

"So I'm not..worsening?" Feo Ul laughs at the remark. 

"_Do you consider us worse?_" You smiled, shaking your head. "_Have no fear my branch, you will become what you must._" Feo Ul floats off your shoulder then, motioning for you to stand and exit the cave with them. Before you leave they turn to you and offer a overnight stay in the bookkeepers house. "_Your friend is not there._" They mention. "_Although our family would be sad to see you go so quickly, stay a night._" You kindly take the advice and make your way there. 

* * *

Walking into the house without looking for Urianger had you feeling remorseful that you had not yet given him time to speak about all of the changes happening within you. He had held his own secrets throughout the beginning and you felt he out of all of your companions, might be the one who could help you understand more about what was happening. You moved through the books laying scattered on the floor and made your way up to the top portion of the house, uncovering a small bed that was hidden underneath more books and cloth.

Before laying down for the night to get the much needed rest, you decided instead to sit and try out your aetheric calling once more. You knew it was something he had to do, Hades would not leave you to venture on your own unless it was necessary, although you still felt uneasy. It almost made you laugh, how much you have ventured on your own in the past, either abandoning directives or being a solo missive until reaching the destination you had to. Now a single day without Hades around put you at unrest. You slowed your breathing and allowed the connection to spawn, letting it drift in the air before pushing it further, lingering onto thoughts of him while pushing it further. You thought back to how you had first met, in the Crystarium, then how you had come to this place, Il Mheg...and remembered he was never here. Even before you had officially joined up as a comrade, why was it that he refused to enter the fae's domain? Surely he had enough control over the magic to counteract their own. Was it something else? You became caught up in the thoughts and felt a different kind of aether connect with yours, it caught you off guard and allowed it to grab hold and pull you into it, drowning you without pulling you underneath the water physically. You started choking and grasped at the air, finding the bed sheets and dragging them off. Slowly darkness found you despite your struggling and you reached out once more, a desperate pull, a plea sent out. "Hades.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!  
I haven't forgotten about the fic, I just had so much work to do that I had no free time to mentally spare other than 'oh no I need to go buy food' and 'oh crap this food went bad'   
Work life am I right..ahhaha..
> 
> I already have the other chapter ready to post (although I might tweak it a bit) so it may be up by new years. Kinda like...a consistent schedule. (laughs)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. A lot of pain.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Thanks~ Hope you had a good holiday.


End file.
